Quite the Misconception
by AzurePredilection
Summary: Pavi finds himself at Amber's 26th birthday party having a grand old time and looking for a new conquest. When he meets her, she is not what he expects.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He was sitting at his vanity surrounded by his beloved mirrors. One in front of him attached to the ornate piece of furniture and several on each surface, always within reach. Fleeting sunlight had broken through the polluted sky over Sanitarium Island for a quick moment and danced across Pavi's latest and greatest face as he gazed at his own sapphire-eyed reflection. It was a day that he had been looking forward to, Amber's 26th birthday, not for Amber's sake of course. Amber, being the "beautiful" (as some would say) owner of GeneCo, she had many beautiful young friends. That being said, one could guess what was on Pavi's mind.

It's not that Genterns weren't satisfying, they were just so... abundant. And willing. Pavi needed variety in his love life. Genetic Opera came only so often, and Luigi murderous habits were proving to be an obstacle when it came to hiring new Genterns, and with the whole "Shilo Wallace" affair at the last Opera, people seemed to be hesitant when it came to the Largo Family.

A feminine sigh escaped the overly-soft lips of Pavi's ivory mask as he decided that he had had enough time to bask in his, well, self. Longing eyes parted from their own. He stood and sauntered over to his master bathroom and to the shower before he readied himself for what he was sure would be an eventful night.

Pavi always undressed slowly. "One should always take-a the time to appreciate themselves" he thought to himself on his overly-Italian accent. He could get a great view of his perfectly toned naked body in his gilded floor-length bathroom mirror adorned with about the gaudiest frame one could choose (hand-picked by none other than himself). Pavi stepped into the marble shower for a steamy, not to mention drawn-out bathing. He chose his outfit for tonight carefully, as always. The man dressed to impress. Tonight was no exception. He wore his usual knee-high leather boots, complete with silver buckles, the tightest pair of leather pants he owned and his favorite silk shirt (a pale gold) he had recently bought to replace the one stained while retrieving his most recent mask. Then all was topped off with a black tightly knit, wool vest.

On the way down Geneco's 300-odd floors Pavi's reflected on her last birthday party. Amber had insisted that her part be classy, and oh was it. Champagne, caviar (the real stuff, not the imitation that had been sold in the supermarket's lately) and all of the finest Italian foods. The party was topped of with the best entertainers in the country, including Blind Mag. But being Amber Sweet, thing could never go as planned, seeing as she invited, oh what was his name? Oh yes, Graverobber. And who would Graverobber bring as his dates? A multitude of raving Zydrate junkies ready to turn the gathering into an utter disaster. And oh, it was. But with disaster comes distractions, so Pavi had no complaints seeing that he had multiple chances to get laid, and he did.

Ding! The elevator opened to the first floor of GeneCo. It was meant to be a lobby to the giant building but it was so much more. Rotti Largo of course had to make a good impression on his guests and did he ever. The grey exterior of the building greatly differed from the elaborate interior. Shining slate floors and carven marble walls decorated the giant space Amber's party was held in. Pavi stepped in to the expansive room now bustling with the high society of Sanitarium Island. He was immediately encircled by slightly drunk Genterns and various other ready and willing young ladies.

"Bellas! And-a how are we to day mi amores?" Paviche basked in the attentions he received as tipsy women flocked to him and he gazed into his reflection in his beloved mirror. Cameras flashed for the newspapers and periodicals. Pavi loved his women, he loved being in tabloids and he loved that this would totally irritate his sister. Soon Luigi entered the brightly decorated hall, shirt crisp and yet to be blood splattered. He frowned and mumbled obscenities at the way Amber decided to decorate. The entrance hall to GeneCo had basically been turned into a rave, complete with strobe-lights, dancers and of course a multitude of disco-balls.

"Where the hell is my coffee?" Luigi barked, " Amber better have sense enough to not serve any goddamn decaf!" Luigi shouted at his current assistant.

"Sorry Mr Largo, I'll find you a cup as soon as possible." The panicky young man scurried off in search of a good cup of coffee.

"Brother! There-a you are, what a spectacular turnout!" Pavi had to raise his voice over the dance music currently being blasted throughout the overly decorated hall.

"It's a fuckin' circus in here, Pavi." Luigi sneered at his younger brother currently being groped by Genterns. Pavi admired the dancers and the groups of beautiful people (obviously addicted to the knife) mingling throughout the sparkling space. Lights bounced off the perfect, dancing silhouettes throughout the illuminated hall, and Amber made her dramatic entrance through the front archway of GeneCo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Scalpal sluts" The dark haired girl thought to herself as she glanced up from her useless drink to assess the room. Thais was horrified to be at a party thrown by the Largo's, yet here she was. She stood out amongst the plastic party-goers that were mingling near her. It's not that Thais wasn't pretty, she was just... striking. She was beautiful in a different sense of the word, people were very drawn to her. Thais wore a short black pencil-dress with a zippered corset. Black waist-length hair fell around her slim frame accenting her icy blue eyes and sharp nose and jawbone. She was also tall, taller than most of the other women in the room and her skin was pale ivory (not unhealthy) but oddly pale all the same. This was a night at which she didn't care about societal status or wealth. No, she was here for a much darker reason. Thais had made up a great story if anyone asked. She would say she was born in the Romanian countryside and lived there until she was sixteen. Then her father decided to immigrate to America to take advantage of the recent surgery fad and sell legal zydrate. Although his decision to get in on the drug business did them well financially, Thais longed for her Eastern European childhood. It wasn't a complete lie, Thais was born in Romania, and her father did die when she was young. She just decided to leave out a few key (and quite morbid) details about her past.

Thais rarely made ventures into this country, let alone Sanitarium Island or Geneco. But she was horribly tired of her previous European "hunting grounds" and was desperately looking for a bit of excitement, and what better way to find that besides sneaking into Amber Sweet's birthday party? At least these last remnants of what used to be called Los Angeles weren't as sunny as before. Oh, The Largo Manor, what a place to end up. It was a disgusting place to her. She knew of this family's "hobbies" and she couldn't wait to quickly get what she needed and then rid herself of this place. Amber made her over-the-top entrance to her 26th birthday party, complete with a gaudy orange and magenta corset and matching skirt and fishnets and henchmen on either side. Even her hair had changed to match the neon vomit that she called "fashion". Soon, Thais spotted the Largo brothers and before she could even make her way over to them to make quick "acquaintances" and leave, Pavi had set lustful eyes on her.

"My, my," he thought to himself as he gazed at the spectacle of a woman standing alone and looking a bit annoyed "How do I not know of-a this bella". Pale skin almost glowed in the colored lighting that enveloped her and her hair gracefully adorned her sharp features.

Thais saw him lay eyes on her, and she knew exactly what he was thinking as he sauntered to her from across the hall, leaving disappointed Genterns in his wake.

"Buon giorno, bella," Pavi greeted this beautiful stranger, "And how are-a we this spectacular evening?"

"Quite well, Mr. Largo." Thais answered, sweet, but somewhat reluctantly. She knew she had to be nice to him, and his family. They were the her hosts after all... but it was difficult to have a civil conversation with a man shamelessly staring down your entire body (not to mention whilst wearing a dead woman rotting face over his own).

"And-a why is it that we have-a not been introduced, mia cara?" he said while snaking a hand around Thais's waist. She pulled away immediately, startling Pavi. He was not, by any means, used to rejection. In fact he couldn't think of a time he was ever rejected and the woman had got away with it.

"I-I'm sorry Sir," Thais continued, "I am just a little uneasy, I am new the the city and-"

"Shh," he interrupted, "The Pavi will-a introduce you to the people of Sanitarium Island." He smiled through his second face and took her by the waist again, leading her to Amber's dance floor. Thais couldn't understand why he was getting the best of her, but she knew she didn't like it. She did not want to do this, she was not like these people. Thais absolutely did not want to be around them, let alone dance with one of their celebrities.

"Mr. Largo, please, I really don't feel like dancing. At least let me finish my drink?" Thais appealed Pavi.

"Oh bella, if-a you insist..." he trailed off. Pavi new that he was never going to woo this newcomer by forcing her to do something she didn't want to- yet. Pavi's attention soon transitioned to the Genterns previously escorting him.

Thais couldn't do this, she wanted to get out of here. She didn't expect to have so much trouble controlling her urges.

"Who cares about a new hunt..." she thought to herself, "I need to get out of here." She wasn't used to being so close to someone, especially a Largo. Thais had... a bit of a condition that she found hard to control at times, and her control was quickly dissipating. She quickly found the exit of GeneCo and on her way down the streets of Sanitarium Island. The streets shimmered in the the moonlight and GeneCo towers loomed overhead. Thais didn't know where she was headed, but anything was better than where she was. She knew that one of the Largo's would be missed way too much. She needed to find someone common, who would easily be forgotten. Thais new that wouldn't happen with Pavi's eyes on her at Amber's party. There wasn't much that scared Thais after what happened after her father's death, so she wasn't afraid to really explore the city. Block after block went by and soon Thais slowed her pace, examining every passerby and neon store front. Left turn, right turn, Thais found her way deeper and deeper in to heart of Sanitarium Island.

"Goodness, this-a girl walks fast" Pavi muttered to himself as he began to jog in order to keep Thais in his sight. Pavi was rarely rejected, and it was even more rare for him to let a girl get away. Thais was no exception. Soon, he felt her slow down, now he could slowly gain on her. She made random turn after turn until she found her way to an old school house on the eastern boundary of Sanitarium Island. It wasn't the nicest part of town to say the least, but there was no one around so Thais sat down in a swing near the rickety gates that read "East Village Elementary School". Pavi rounded the corner to see his conquest stop and sit in a debilitated schoolyard. He made his way around the edge of the play-yard, unnoticed by Thais.

"Hello, bella." Pavi's exaggerated accent turned from a sing-song falsetto to a vicious murmer. Thais turned and stood, but didn't run (much to Pavi's surprise).

"Mr. Largo? I should have xpected you to follow me" Thais glared, "And honestly, I don't know how good of an idea that was on your part."

"Mi amore, the Pavi always makes the best decisions when it comes to getting what he wants." A switchblade flicked out of his pant pocket and he lunged toward Thais and she dodged him.

"Really Mr. Largo, you shouldn't do this..." she said, her voice turning from sweet to grave. He tackled her thin form pinning her down onto the muddy ground. He grabbed her hair in his left hand and held his switchblade to her throat in his right.

"Bella, the Pavi's prey never escapes, now-a do as you're told and I will wait to-a claim my prize until after you are dead." He pressed the knife harder against her neck. Thais grabbed this wrist and kicked his side, flinging him off of her into the ground beside them. She stood to run but he shot up and pushed her into the chain link fence surrounding the school.

"Okay then, I won't-a play so nicely." He pressed against her, holding her flush against the fence and he began to make the deep incision around her face. Thais trembled before him as he pressed the blade through the ivory skin of her forehead and sliced down to her cheekbone. Pavi was so enticed by the blood beginning to trail down her face that he didn't notice her angular jawbone extend until he reached it with his knife. Pavi stepped back in fright at Thais's once alluring face elongated, showing two rows of razor-sharp teeth, lengthening before his very eyes. Pavi tried to flee but before he could make any distance, he felt a freezing hand grasp the back of his neck, turn him around, and throw him across the grounds and into the brick walls of the decrepit old school. He hit the building forcefully and fell to the ground with an effeminate moan. He lifted his head momentarily to find his "conquest" crouched over him, staring into his horror filled eyes.

"I told you that was a bad idea" Thais hissed.

"W-w-what are y-y-you?" he asked, his stutter returning out of shear fright.

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Largo?" Thais watched his eyes wander over her now healed face and protruding teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks you to those of you reading! Just to clear things up for those of you who don't know, "Thais" is pronouced like"Tie-eese". And in response to MotherGothelFan1's comment: You will find out immediately in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Thais' face returned to normal and her fangs retracted back into her head. She stepped back from the trembling man below her and waited for him to respond.

"I-I d-d-on't k-know" he sputtered.

"What? You don't know what I am?" Thais was flabbergasted that Pavi didn't realized he had just been attacked - and spared - by a "bloodsucking demon". Then again, Pavi wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

"I live off of the blood of innocent people, I am a creature hunted and hated by all mankind..." She continued.

"Yy-you're a vam-v-vam-" Pavi tried to answer her but fear wasn't permitting him.

"Mr. Largo, I am a vampire."

Pavi looked at Thais skeptically and tried to stand, "If y-you are a v-v-vampire, then why d-did you not-a kill m-me?" His accent was returning as he began to question her.

"I didn't want to kill you, and I couldn't help it anyway. And if you wouldn't have followed me when I tried to get away from you and then try to kill me, this wouldn't have happened. I warned you." Thais explained and began to help Pavi up. He brushed off and backed away from Thais, still shaky from what happened.

"I don't-a believe in you... vampires are-a fictional. You're deranged."

"Oh yes," Thais replied, "I'm the deranged one. Go home Mr. Largo, I am sorry this happened." Thais turned from him and he watched her leave. Her skin glowed in to moonlight as her silent footsteps took her away from him.

"Her face did heal incredibly fast... and her teeth... her jaw" He thought to himself with a shudder, "Wait, bella!"

"A re you really going to push your luck again? Do you even realize that I could suck you dry in minutes? Mr. Largo, I am giving you a chance to survive a vampire attack, I suggest you take it."

"What is-a your name?"

Thais studied his eyes, and he honestly just wanted to know her name, "Thais."

"Grazie, Thais," Pavi began to leave the schoolyard through the entrance gates "Brother will-a never believe this-a happened to the Pavi" He mumbled as he made his way.

"What did you say? You're going to tell your brother?" Thais materialized in front of the man instantly.

"How did-a you hear the Pavi from over there-a? And-a how did you-a do that?" Pavi jumped back and almost tripped on the sidewalk.

"Don't you dare tell anyone! We have been in hiding for way to long for some dim-witted celebrity like you to ruin my kind's cover" Thais' temper was taking over again. Her teeth extended and her eyes were losing any human qualities.

"I'm-a sorry, the Pavi apologizes! I won't-a tell him, or anyone!" his neck was now in Thais' grasp and his feet were beginning to lift off the ground. Thais realized what she was doing and lowered Pavi to the ground and held him by his shoulders.

"I'm sorry... I am still learning, um, how to be what I am. Don't tell anyone. Go home and forget this ever happened." Thais' teeth retracted and her face returned to it's normal state.

Pavi looked at her in awe. He remembered from his childhood the movies he watched, and the vampires were beautiful, but not like Thais. Thais was so... evocative. She was dangerous, Pavi had never had a dangerous woman before. His conquests fought back but never won. And they never scared him like Thais just had, Pavi was even more attracted to her now than ever and Thais could sense it. She looked at him questioningly, wondering how idiotic one would have to be to not be running as fast as he can from her after what just happened between them.

"Go Mr. Largo" Thais persuaded him, "I doubt this will be the last time we meet."

Days passed after Pavi's incident with Thais. He couldn't quite comprehend the thoughts going through his mind over her. How could something seemingly so vulnerable turn into such a monster. And why wouldn't she want him? Pavi gazed longingly into his mirror as he thought of Thais. She was so cold, but so alluring. Her skin, her hair... her eyes. Pavi had never seen eye's like Thais'. He wanted to see them again, he wanted to fall deep into her the freezing blue orbs.

"Oi, Pavs! Why have you been so fuckin' quiet lately?" Luigi barged into the parlor Pavi was currently daydreaming in, "What happened? Did ya get rejected?" Luigi tormented his silent brother.

Pavi looked up at his brother from the victorian sofa he was currently lounging on, "Why-a does it matter to you?" Pavi said sarcastically. Pavi knew this was his older brother being sincere (As sincere as a Largo could be), but he still like to rib Luigi when he got the chance.

"You haven't talked since Amber's party. Not even to the fuckin' Genterns! You just fuck them and tell them to leave. What the hell's going on with you?" Luigi continued. He had become a bit nicer to Pavi since Rotti's death. The brothers had kind of joined up in order to fend off Amber now that she was the head of Geneco and could pretty much order them around however she wanted. Pavi and Luigi had no choice but to man up and join forces against her in oder to get anything they wanted.

"Pavi is-a bored with the Genterns, brother" he explained.

"You and I both know that is a load of shit Pavi. You got fuckin' rejected didn't you? Well go find her and show her who's boss, I don't take shit from no one and neither should you!" at that, Luigi left Pavi to his mirror in his parlor. Pavi pondered the thought and remembered that night in the schoolyard. He knew he would have to find Thais somehow.


End file.
